


Depriving the Senses

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Not Beta Read, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley tries to torture Dean, too bad he doesn't listen to Sam or know Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depriving the Senses

He had been warned that he would be deprived of his senses before he entered the dark chamber. He thought that they had exaggerated it. That he was so hyperaware, that there was nothing, which could mute or blunt them. 

He was wrong, so very wrong. Dean breathed through his nose and did his best to find his center. He discovers that he hasn't been deprived of _all_ of his senses. No, he still can feel; and feel he does.

Using the back of his nails, he slowly travel down his sides, causing him shiver. He scratches gently at the curls between his legs. Then caresses the inside of his thighs, before carefully cupping and rolling his balls.

Shit, it feels so good to be free from all the other sensations that usually accompany him during his usual Hans Solo routine. In here, everything was all about him. His voice, his touch, his moans… it was as close to heaven on Earth as he has ever been. In fact, it was better than heaven.

The only dick he had to worry about in here was the one that needed attention between his legs. He took his time stroking his… ego. He smeared his leaking pre-cum around the head of his cock and sped up his hand. He didn’t know how long he had been in this deprivation chamber and there was no telling when the fools would yank him out of his happy place.

Just as he reached the peak of his performance, the doors were opened, and all pf his senses rushed back to him.

"You ready to talk now?" his captor growled.

"Not really, I was going to relax for a few, then see if I could wake up mini-me again, and see if I could talk him into trying the right hand maneuver... again. Would you mind closing the door on your way out?" Dean asked with a blissed smile.

"Warned you not to leave him alone," a familiar voice said joyously.

"Shut up, Sam. We'll just try a little longer and see if your brother is willing to talk then."

"You're so full of shit Crowley."

"No, he's not, that's a good idea. You should lock me in here longer. Maybe a half hour… or even an hour. Yeah, maybe that will break me and make me talk about… shit and stuff. Don’t listen to my bother; he doesn’t understand the subtle nuances of sensory deprivation torture."

"Anything for a little alone time, huh Dean? Never mind that I am out here having to listen to him talk on and on about random shit."

"Don't worry Sammy, I'll stay strong and endure this… torture, so you won't have to."

The last word Dean heard before the door was shut was 'Asshole!' Yeah, he was, but at least this way he didn’t have to talk to Crowley and his cronies.

~Fin~


End file.
